A PinkieBurn Saga
by DarthRedbeard
Summary: Now that Pinkie and Braeburn have confessed their feelings for each other, the tale of their love has begun. Follow them as they go through their first date on up.


**Celestia's sun was high above Ponyville as the ponies were busy at work. One stallion in particular was Braeburn. He had moved to Ponyville five days ago. Also, during those few days, the Mane Six had been helping Braeburn move into Ponyville. Even though he was moving to help his family in the orchard, he was also doing this to be closer to Pinkie, his marefriend as of when he moved to Ponyville. Although they've only been together for a few days, he considered himself to be the happiest stallion in Equestria.**

**At this exact moment, he was helping out with bucking apples for the upcoming cider season. Like his cousin, Big Mac, he was able to carry heavy loads of apples without breaking a sweat. Of course, working in a desert region made it much easier. This also allowed them to be able to hopefully produce more cider and avoid the Flim Flam Brothers.**

** "****Hey, Braeburn!" Braeburn turned to the direction the voice came from.**

** "****What up, Cheese?" Braeburn asked. The two of them became fast friends when Cheese threw a party back in Appleloosa to celebrate the anniversary of when the Buffalo and Appleloosan's became friends. When Cheese arrived, Braeburn was the first to greet him. After walking through town, the two became friends.**

** "****I heard you and Pinkie were going out." Cheese said.**

** "****You heard right." Braeburn repled. "Got together a few days ago when I arrived in Ponyville." Braeburn went on to explain the welcome party he had and how he told Pinkie about his feelings.**

** "****Glad to know the feeling was mutual, Braeburn!" Cheese exclaimed. Braeburn had told Cheese about his feelings for Pinkie when the party was going on. When somepony came up with news about a document that showed that the Pie's and Apple's being related, Braeburn began to lose hope until Cheese told him not to worry.**

** "****I'm mighty glad ya took care of finding out about the document." Braeburn told him. "You did help create a pretty good relationship."**

** "****You got that right, partner." The two of them shared a quick laugh before Braeburn had to get back to work. "So, what're plans for your first date?"**

** "****I'm thinking about taking her to the near by meadows for a picnic." Braeburn said. Cheese smiled, knowing that Pinkie would most likely love Braeburn's idea, just as long as the weather permitted.**

** "****Well, I'll let you get back to work." Cheese left as Braeburn went back to bucking apples from the trees.**

**An hour later, Braeburn was almost done bucking trees when he accidently bucked too hard. The next thing he knew, there was a sharp pain in his back right leg. He put it on the ground and more pain ran through it, causing him to wince.**

** "****_I better keep this away from the others,_****" ****he thought. "****_I can't let Pinkie down._****" ****He looked at the sun and noticed it was almost time for Pinkie and his date.**

** '****Well, time to get going." Braeburn said. He grabbed the basket he brought with him and went to Sugarcube Corner to pick up Pinkie, ignoring the pain in his leg, not knowing that a certain cream colored pegasus had seen him limping.**

** "****I better inform Big Mac about this," she said to herself. Fluttershy flew to the farm house to inform Big Mac about what she saw.**

**Braeburn had arrived at Sugarcube Corner just as Pinkie was closing up for the day. When she saw him, she ran over and gave her coltfriend a hug just as the Cakes arrived downstairs.**

** "****We'll take care of finishing up on closing, Pinkie," Mr. Cake said. "You go ahead and enjoy your date." Both Pinkie and Braeburn smiled and walked out the door.**

** "****So, where are we going?" Pinkie asked. She had been wondering what Braeburn had planned for her the past few days. Whenever she asked, he just told her it was a surprise. This surprise however, had made her keep wondering, almost driving her insane. While she knew Braeburn wouldn't do anything she didn't approve of, she didn't like being kept in the dark at times.**

**They arrived on a hill overlooking Ponyville, just as Braeburn set down a basket he was carrying. He turned to Pinkie and took off the blindfold he put on her, as to not ruin the surprise. As soon as the blindfold was off, Pinkie gasped at the sight of the sunset in the distance with Ponyville gleaming from the light. When she turned to Braeburn, she saw him setting down a picnic basket and blanket on the ground.**

** "****THIS IS AWESOME!" Pinkie exclaimed. The two of them finished setting everything out on the blanket and sat down. Just as he was sitting down, Braeburn felt a sharp pain in his injured leg, causing him to flinch. Luckily, Pinkie didn't see it as she was looking at the sunset again. "This is a beautiful sunset."**

** "****Not as beautiful as you, Pinkie." Braeburn said. Pinkie blushed from the comment before digging into her sandwich. As the two of them were eating, Pinkie began to shudder.**

** "****I wonder what this doozy is?" she asked. When Luna's moon was beginning to rise over the Equestrian sky, they got up to head home. However, when Braeburn put pressure on his injured leg, he fell back down, surprising Pinkie. "Braeburn, what happened?!" All Braeburn could do was groan, knowing that he was in trouble.**

** "****I injured my leg while I was apple bucking," Braeburn explained. "I thought it had gone away when I got to Sugarcube Corner, but I guess I was wrong. I just didn't want you to be upset by us not getting to go on the date I planned." His eyes began to water as tears ran down his face, knowing he failed Pinkie on their first date. What Pinkie did next surprised him. She went up next to him and pulled him into a hug.**

** "****Breasie, I'm not upset that you did that, just worried that you might've hurt yourself even more," Pinkie said. "I love you Braeburn. I just want you to stay safe. Pinkie Promise me that when you get hurt you will go to the house or the hospital to heal."**

** "****Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Braeburn said as he went through the motions, accidentally putting his hoof in his eye. "Ouch."**

** "****I should've mentioned that you don't actually put your hoof in your open eye." Pinkie said, laughing at her coltfriend. The laughter proved to be contagious and Braeburn also began laughing at what he did. The next thing they knew, there was rustling in the bushes next to them, as they both got ready incase timberwolves popped out.**

**To their relief, it was Big Mac and Fluttershy, the latter carrying a first aid kit.**

** "****I saw Braeburn limping and went to get Big Mac incase there were any issues." Fluttershy told the pair. "Are you two alright?" Pinkie gave Braeburn a serious look as Braeburn sighed.**

** "****My leg was causing me some trouble," he said, knowing what Pinkie would do if he lied. "I ended up not paying attention when I was bucking one of the trees and hit it wrong." Pinkie nodded as Braeburn explained what happened.**

** "****It seems you're doing fine now," Big Mac began. "But from now on, when you're injured, you head for the farmhouse and let us take care of your injuries." Braeburn nodded as Pinkie helped him back to Sweet Apple Acres, with Fluttershy and Big Mac in tow.**

** "****I'm really sorry about today, Pinkie." Braeburn said.**

** "****It's alright, Breasie," Pinkie said. "Just let me know when you're injured from now on and I'll come and help you." With that, Braeburn nodded as they continued on. Both knowing that tomorrow would be a better day.**


End file.
